Abandoned
by kingleo.chuenchom
Summary: What If Izuku parents abounded him because they thought his quirk was dangerous and was very demon-like and what happens if Nezu and Aizawa decided to adopt him and what if these weren't what if. This is going to be a BL fanfic so please if you don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* I do not own BNHA the rights goes to Kohei Horikoshi, what I do own is my OC who well be appearing in this fanfic. I am going to warn you though that Izuku personality is going to change just a bit and that his going to be gay also this fanfic well have mention of bullying and suicide*

Izuku Midoriya was a young boy of 4 he was abandoned by his parents after they thought he was quirkless, Izuku knew that this would happen he wasn't surprised at all but he had prayed and hoped that his parents would at least have faith in him and stay to look after him but he soon realised that was not the case and it somehow hurt him a lot. Izuku decided to stop thinking about his parents and walks around the park and hopes to find a warm place to sleep for the night, as he walks he sees a park bench and he made his way to it as he crawls under it and slowly falls asleep.

The sounds of the birds cheaping woke him and up and he looked around but somehow he felt different he felt warmer somehow and so he quickly run to public bathroom and let out a massive shout as he looked in the mirror shocked at what he saw before him, in the mirror he saw that he now has horns and wings. He started muttering and trying to figure out how this happened and how he transforms during the night, as he was thinking he heard his stomach rumble and he blinks and sighs softly as he realized now that he needed to get some food and fast. He wondered if he can do other things and so he decided to think of a snake and felt himself transform into a beautiful green snake and he smiled softly to himself as he slides out of the public bathroom and goes to find something to eat as he was sliding around he finds a mouse bear looking thing and decides this would be perfect as stealing from him must be very easy. He quickly slides over and was ready to streak when he felt himself stop moving and he was struggling and he soon felt people eyes on him and he shouted " let me go!" Nezu at that moment turn around to see Shota using his quirk on a kid, Nezu looked at Shota questionly and Shota said " sorry Nezu but this snake was going to attack you I didn't realize it was a young boy though" Nezu was surprised and turn to look at the 4 year old and then said " let him go Aizawa we can take him to UA and talk to him there".

Izuku was unsure about what they were talking about but he felt himself become free and he turn back into a snake he then saw the mouse bear like thing walk towards him and he smiled and said " do you want to come with me, I can give you food" Izuku looked at him and nods his head as follows Nezu and Aizawa to UA. He stopped and looked at the school and was surprised he stayed there and kept looking and didn't realise that Aizawa was calling him and telling him to hurry up by the time that he noticed a very pissed off Aizawa was walking towards him he felt scared and was moving backwards when he saw Aizawa stop before running at him. Izuku becoming scared thought that he was going to get hurt but instead he felt Aizawa pick him up and nuzzled against him before he heard Aizawa mutter " problem kid is just like a cat". Izuku was confused but he felt himself being carried by Aizawa and Nezu was waiting for them in his office.

Nezu saw the way that Aizawa was carrying Izuku and he couldn't help but smile, Izuku was struggling to escape the older man grip. He stopped when Nezu said " we're here", Izuku looked as they walked into an office . He wasn't sure what to think about this but for some reason he had the urge to run around explore and try and annalise everything he can, of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Nezu who smiled and said " little one sit down and let's have a nice talk" Izuku looked at the bear mouse thing and wondered if that was a good idea but he felt the loneliness grow inside him and he does want someone to keep him warm again.

As Izuku sits down Nezu smiles softly smiles and says " Izuku how would you like it if you become my son" Aizawa's eyes widen and he was about to yell at Nezu but before he can he saw the look on Izuku face, the emotion on the boy face said it all. The boy looked so happy but also scared like he was worried that something bad was going to happen to him, Nezu looked at the boy and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the boy and hummed softly as if trying to calm him down and tell him everything was going to be okay and that he would never leave the boy alone. Aizawa never knew that Nezu could be caring but then again he and the other teachers at UA might not know at all since he doesn't talk about himself that much and most times when he calls them it's only for meetings. Izuku relaxed and before he realised he had transform into a fox his nine tails swaying Nezu couldn't help but laugh at the young boy, Izuku quickly blushed and cursed himself for being an idiot and allowing himself to relax in the hands of a stranger.

Izuku then breathed in and out slowly before saying " Sir are you really okay with adopting me?" Nezu and Aizawa looked sadly at the boy before Nezu happily said " of course am sure" Izuku eyes lit up and he runs around the room cheering as both men laughed, Aizawa then turned to Nezu and asked him, " Nezu would it be okay if we both adopt him together i would love to look after him as well" Nezu thinks for a second before turning to Aizawa and answering back " I think that would be a wonderful idea" Izuku couldn't help but smile when he overheard them talking and he was super happy that he finally has a home and would be able to feel safe instead of having to leave on the streets and steal from other people just to make it through the week.


	2. Chapter 2

* I do not own BNHA the rights goes to Kohei Horikoshi, what I do own is my OC who well be appearing in this fanfic. I am going to warn you though that Izuku personality is going to change just a bit and that his going to be gay also this fanfic well have mention of bullying and suicide*

Izuku waited outside as the two adults talk he was too busy thinking about the new family he was going to have but then he felt scared, he was scared that they too well abandoned him and with that thought in his head Izuku got up and was about to run but was stopped when he saw the door open and Nezu as well as Aizawa walked out with big smiles on there faces as they said "Little Izu me and Nezu have decided to live together and you will be raised by the both of us" Izuku smiled widely as he ran up to them and gives them a massive hug. Nezu and Aizawa both looked at him in awee and then picked him up saying "now let's get the adoption papers so this can become official, Izuku nodded as he took Aizawa hand and they started walking out of the school and towards the adoption place.

As they walked Izuku watched everyone stop and look at them he could feel the eyes of everyone and it started making him nervous and scared he didn't know what they wanted or if they thought it was weird for two guys walking along the streets with a young boy between them, Nezu seemed to sense Izuku discomfort and he reached out and grabbed the boys hand before saying softly " young one don't be afraid from now on if anyone is to hurt you they will have to face us" Izuku turned to look at Nezu before looking at Aizawa with the biggest smile they have ever seen. Izuku held Nezu hand tighter as he smiled feeling happy and content that he will soon have a forever family but then he froze he saw something that he never thought he would see there in front of him was his parents the very same parents that had abandoned him, Nezu and Aizawa could see Izuku freeze up and Aizawa turned to look and see what had caused the young boy to show such a pain emotion.

As he did, he saw why there in front of him was a woman who looked exactly like Izuku and before he can say anything he noticed the women turned to look straight back at them and she looked frightened, Nezu frowned at her reaction before he grabbed Izuku hand and walked off towards the other side of the street so that he didn't need to see them and decide to rip there throats out. Nezu then spoke out loud " how dare they look at him like that if I ever see them again I won't hesitate to rip there eyes out and feed it to them" Izuku upon hearing that blinked before he started laughing and Aizawa just sweat drop before sighing upon realising that Izuku was going to become a hell trouble child when he grow ups. As they walked and Nezu still talking about how he is going to punish Izuku parents they didn't realise that they finally made it to the adoption agency and all three of them smiled as Izuku said " I'm really going to have a forever family" .

As they walked into the Agency they once again come face to face with Izuku parents, this time Izuku dad yelled at the top of his lungs " What is that weakling doing here" Inko looked on with fear and hate as she chipped in " you weak child why are you here you should have died" Izuku eyes widen when he heard his mother say that before he felt tears start falling from his face, Nezu saw this and grew furious as he yelled " you sorry exercise of parents how can you call son weak if I recall your son has a powerful and interesting quirk" this earn a laugh from his father and he said " that weak boy is quirkless" Nezu then looked at them shocked before Inko looked at him and whispers "unless the boy has developed a quirk without us releasing." This caused Izuku father to look at his wife and ask loudly causing everyone to stop and look at them " what did you say Inko" Inko then looked at her husband and said it louder " he must have developed a quirk when we abouned him" when Inko said that Izuku father started to move towards Izuku letting out a breath of fire as he walked towards his son and shouted " well boy is that true have you really developed a quirk" Izuku become scared as he saw his father walk towards him and he quickly turned into a wolf and run to hide behind Aizawa.

When Izuku father saw this he just smirked and walked closer to the boy shouting " Izuku come here we are your true family" Izuku slowly crawled and buried himself further into Aizawa legs whispering and saying " please don't let them take me back " Aizawa heard this and become mad as he used his quirk on them and shouted " don't you dare treat my son like he is your property do you understand me " Inko flumed as she shouted back and said " he isn't your son he is ours" the manager of the adoption agency and Nezu best friend decided to step in and say " actually Mrs Midoriya Izuku is no longer son as you and your husband and both signed the paper saying that you have officially disown him" Izuku father was about to start another fight when Nezu coughed and said " in that case Izuku well become our son and well now be known as Izuku Aizawa", as he said that Nezu saw his friend smile and walk towards them and says "follow me then we can do the paperwork in my office" Izuku shifted back into his human form but he still kept his tail and ears as they walked off leaving a very angry Inko as they walked Aizawa looked at him and said " are you okay my little wolf" Izuku just nodded his head and whispered softly " yes dad am okay" Nezu just smiled as they talked before the man stopped and he said " here we are let's go inside and you can fill out the paperwork"


	3. Chapter 3

* I do not own BNHA the rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, what I do own is my OC who will be appearing in this fanfic. I am going to warn you though that Izuku personality is going to change just a bit and that his going to be gay also this fanfic well have mention of bullying and suicide*

Izuku looked at his new family and clung to Aizawa hand tightly he was scared that if he didn't his birth parents would come and try and take him away and he didn't want to go back to them he didn't want to get hurt by them ever, Aizawa noticed the fear in his son and picked him up before smiling softly " Izu look at daddy for me" Izuku shook his head afraid if he dared look at his dad then he will disappear. Nezu looked at them both before he deiced that it was best if he steps in and shows Izuku that no matter what happens he won't ever allow his birth family to take him away from them, Nezu whispered to Izuku and told him that there was nothing to be afraid of as he and Aizawa will never let anyone take him from us after all his part of there family now. Nezu noticed that this seemed to calm down Izuku a lot as he noticed that Izuku had transformed into his fox form again, Nezu smiled softly before saying " alright my little fox let's go into the office so daddy and papa can sign the adoption papers and make this official" Izuku just grinned happily as he allowed his daddy and papa to take him inside the office.

As they walked into the office Nezu and Aizawa happily sit down in front of the officer who was going to handle their case, Aizawa was nervous as he wasn't sure if they were allowed to adopt him due to him and Nezu not being together but no matter what he still wanted to part of Izuku life but also hoped to get to know Nezu better and even form a romantic relationship with him, after all, he did hear Nezu call him daddy in front of Izuku. The person handling their case asked many questions and everything was going well but then Aizawa worsed fears come the person had asked them both if they were together and planning to get married in the near future, Aizawa could feel his breath getting caught in his throat and he started to panic he didn't want his son to go back to his awful parents and he was going to say something but was stopped by Nezu saying that he and Aizawa are planning to be together and when the time is right he would marry him.

Aizawa mouth dropped and he felt his heart skip a beat never in his life did he think that Nezu would say that and when the officer turns to him Aizawa happily said that it was true even though he wasn't sure if Nezu was lying just so that they can adopt Izuku but when he turned to look at Nezu he saw the seriousness in his eyes and realised but maybe Nezu was actually being serious, the officer smiled happily and got them to sign the paper before telling them that he well get someone to go and check on them in a month times just to see how everything is going. Nezu and Aizawa both said thank you to the officer before they walked off and he turned around and was going to try and say something but was cut off by Izuku asking " so daddy were we going now are going to be living at your place or papa place" both Aizawa and Nezu looked at each other as they actually didn't think about where they were going to live from now on. Aizawa then thought it would be better for him and their son to go and live with Nezu and so he replied back with confidence that they were going to stay with Nezu and that he would call the landlord and tell him that he was moving out of his apartment, Nezu nodded happily and told Aizawa to go with him and see his home before going off to pack his belongings and bring them to his house.

Aizawa nodded his head and agreed as they started walking off towards the train station to get to Nezu house, Aizawa was shocked that Nezu didn't actually live at the school like all the teachers had thought instead they caught a different train and it took them richest part of the city and it was actually not that far from the school as well. As they got off the noticed that Izuku had stopped speaking and Aizawa started to grow worried but he later found out that his son has fallen asleep and was cling to Nezu with his tiny hands and tails, they both looked at each other with a smile before Nezu walked them towards the house and when they arrived Aizawa mouth dropped once again he never realised that Nezu lived in such a mansion. The mansion itself was white and gold and when they walked inside it was so elegant in style that Aizawa himself was impressed by Nezu taste, Nezu walked up the stairs as he carried Izuku to a spare room close to the master bedroom and laid Izuku down in the bed before kissing his forehead and walking out of the bedroom with Aizawa following behind him.

Aizawa looked at Nezu before smiling and saying " Nezu if you don't mind why don't you and I share a room" Nezu turned to look at Aizawa before asking " are you sure Aiza?" Aizawa just nodded his head and Nezu smiled happily again before leading Aizawa to the bedroom and showing him, Aizawa looked around and saw that Nezu bedroom was decorated in black and purple he turned to look at Nezu with a raised eyebrow and Nezu just looked right back at him and said: " what black and purple works well together don't you think." Aizawa just laughed and nodded his head but then they heard a tried voice softly and when they turned around there was Izuku rubbing his eyes and saying " papa can we repaint my room I want it to be silver and green."

_*congrats to everyone who guess what house I was placed in when I did the Pottermore quiz anyway back to the story*_

Nezu smiled and picked Izuku up and answered back " of course my little fox we well do that first thing tomorrow as well as go shopping for new clothes" Izuku shouted excitedly before yawning again and rubbing his eyes, Aizawa watched and couldn't help but smile before saying " I have to go I need to clear things up in my apartment but also talk to the landlord" Nezu nodded and Izuku looked at his daddy before closes his eyes and thought of the first time he transformed and when he opened them again he saw his daddy face filled with shock but Izuku just smiled and flew to his daddy and hugged him before telling him to be safe. Aizawa nodded his head before kissing Izuku on his head before putting Izuku down and told him to go and play as he wanted to talk to papa alone, Izuku just nodded and run back to his room as Izuku left Nezu turned to look at Aizawa and said " be careful and make sure to come back to us" Aizawa just nodded and smiled before he walked out of there home with a massive smile on his face.


	4. AN

A/N

Enough is enough guys, I will like to say thank you to all the reviews but there are some I would like to ask is why. Why do you think it's okay to read my fanfics and in some sites my original storys and tell me to drop dead or to kill myself, I would just like to let all of those people know that I have tried trust me I have I had cutted and I have tried to kill myself so many times. Clearly some higher power whats me alive because I'm still here even when I don't want to be, I am only typing this because I want you guys to give me feedback but not like that if you come and tell me my story sucks sure I can take it. But don't ever tell me to drop dead or kill myself because I have been there and that shit isn't funny, so if you been telling people to kill themselves or drop dead because you don't like what they write then don't. You don't know what that person might be going through and once again Suicide, depression and other mental health issues is not a joke and shouldn't be used or treated as a joke.


	5. Chapter 4

* I do not own BNHA the rights go to Kohei Horikoshi, what I do own is my OC who will be appearing in this fanfic. I am going to warn you though that Izuku personality is going to change just a bit and that his going to be gay also this fanfic well have mention of bullying and suicide*

Izuku was super excited never in life did he think that he was going to have his own family that actually loved and cared for him like Nezu and Aizawa did for him and for that he was very grateful, as he sits in the room taking everything in he started wondering if he could ask papa Nezu to teach him about quirks as he was very interested in such things and wanted to know how he can improve his one quirk but also help his family and everyone else as well. Izuku then sighed after thinking about everything that has happened and decided that he should now get some rest as tomorrow they were going clothes shopping and getting this to decorate his room. He started to fall asleep with a little smile on his face.

Nezu had an evil smirk on his face as he made his way to his son bedroom he decided that he was going to wake his son up in a very funny way, he had wondered since his now lover Aizawa wakes up to the smell of coffee then maybe Izuku would wake up to the small of a cinnamon bun. As he made his way to his son room with the cinnamon bun he realised that this morning his lover had not yet returned home he was quick to worry and decided that he was going to gay his sleepy kitten first before waking up his little devil, he turns around and walked back to get the phone and call Aizawa and as he did so he noticed that Aizawa didn't pick up which wasn't normal as he would normally pick up on the second ring. Nezu started to feel worried again and this time he called the hospitals and the police to see if anything has happened to his sleepy kitten and of course, no one heard anything from the underground hero since he told them that he was moving in with his boyfriend and adopted son, this didn't sit right with Nezu and he once again tried calling Aizawa phone but again no one answered and Nezu started having a sick feeling that Izuku biological parents had something to do with this.

As he started to pace around the living room he never picked up on the fact that his son was awake and was already downstairs looking at him, Izuku looked worried at his papa and said: "Papa, where's father, is he not home yet?" Nezu stopped and looked at his son and he couldn't bear the idea that his son was worried and answered as carefully as he could " there's no need to worry my little devil your father said he is going to be late that's all" Izuku despite being only 5 years old knew that his papa was lying and that something was not right but he didn't have the heart to tell his papa that he knows something was wrong. Nezu walked up to his son and said " let's go and eat some breakfast I got some cinnamon buns in the kitchen" Izuku nodded his head and as they walked into the kitchen there stood Aizawa Izuku let out a sigh of relief upon seeing his father but papa was furious and he stormed up to the sleepy man and shouted, " AIZAWA SHOTA WHY IN GOD'S NAME DIDN'T YOU ANSWER DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!" Aizawa quickly turned pale because even though Nezu was small when he was made, all hell breaks loose.

Aizawa just looked at him and sighed before he walked up to his lover and kissed him which of course made Izuku turn away and shouted yuk at the top of his lungs making the two laugh, Aizawa then smiled and looked at his son and said " alright problem child go and eat your breakfast then we can go shopping" Izuku nodded as Aizawa picked him up and sits down allowing the boy to eat his cinnamon bun with happiness as he swings his legs. Izuku turns to see his father drinking coffee and his papa drinking tea and of course, he felt drawn to the tea and asked as nicely as possible " papa can I please drink some tea?," Nezu turned his head to look at his son and he smiled warmly and answered back " of course" before walking off to make Izuku a cup of tea. Izuku went back to eating his cinnamon bun and it didn't take long for Nezu to come back and give Izuku the tea which he happily took and to everyone surprised he seems to enjoy the tea a lot more than they thought, as Izuku finished eating his breakfast he turns to his family and said " papa, father am finished can we go now" Aizawa just granted and Nezu just smiled before Aizawa picked him up and they got ready to head out to the mall, as they got everything sorted Izuku couldn't help but run around with excitement before he stops and then turn his father and papa again and asked, " papa well I go to school?" Nezu frowned as he never really thought about but then answered back with confidence " no you well be homeschooled and the teachers at UA well teach you the classes you need"

Izuku smiled happily and nodded as Aizawa took Izuku hand and they walked out of the house to catch the train to the Mall, as they sat on the train Nezu noticed how much happier Izuku was with them but he was always worried that they might be a time where Izuku biologically family well want to meet with the boy and even force him to go back with them. Aizawa looked at his lover and he could tell that he was troubled so to make Nezu feel better he learn down and kissed him before saying " don't worry love we well make sure that no one hurts our little devil" Nezu just smiled back and says "your right everyone will love him and protect him am sure of it," as the train comes to a stop Izuku quickly got up and took his father hand and shouted " come on let's go, let's go" Nezu just chuckled as a little Izuku dragged him out of the train and towards the mall. Nezu just watched them as Aizawa asked what Izuku wanted to do first and of course his son and asked if he could go and buy a tea set as he enjoyed the tea he had this morning and then get some new clothes, Nezu just smiled as Aizawa sighed and they went to go and buy a tea set first.

As they entered the tea shop Izuku quickly run to tea set that was silver and green and had a snake symbol on it as Izuku stopped he pointed to the tea set and whispered shyly " papa, father can i have this one" Nezu looked at the tea set over and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that his son his actually enjoying tea and not taking after his father and preferring coffee. Nezu nodded and asked if Izuku wanted to get any teas and Izuku as he walked over to the tea section and picked up some Dandelion tea, Hibiscus tea and Oolong tea, he then waddled towards his father with Aizawa following right behind him with the teas that he picked and put them down on the counter before Nezu paid for tea set and the teas and they walked off to a clothes store so that Izuku could get some clothes. As they walked inside Izuku once again beelined to any clothes that had a snake symbol on it or the colours of silver and green, as they watched there son pick out there clothes Nezu started to sweatdrop as it seems his son has something for the colours green and silver and most of all snakes.

Aizawa couldn't help but chuckle but then he noticed Izuku walking slowly towards the girl section he decided to see why and he followed him as well as Nezu as they walked after him they saw Izuku had stopped at a black and green dress and he was staring at it for a very long time, Nezu walked slowly to his son and said: " Izuku is everything okay?" Izuku turned and looked at his papa before whispering "papa I really like this dress but am scared people well make fun of me" Nezu just smiled warmly before saying "Izuku you are our child and we will always love you so if you want to dress then we can get the dress" Izuku lit up like a christmas tree and they picked out the dress before going to check out and to there surprise the check out person said that Izuku would look very cute in the dress which in return made the young boy blush. The check out person that pointed out that if Izuku wanted too they were a shoe shop that sold some green and black kid high heel shoes and Izuku smiled brighter than ever and looked at his father and papa with puppy eyes and Aizawa couldn't help but given in and Nezu just smiled as they walked off to the shoe shop, as they got to the shoe shop Izuku quickly run to wear the kids' heels were and he stared at them for so long before picking up some kitten heels shoes that were green and silver just like everything else in Izuku clothing set.

As they finished shoe shopping Izuku asked them if they could go paint shopping before going to get lunch and head home, Nezu and Aizawa just nodded as they walked off to the point shop so that Izuku can repaint his room and after finished getting what they need to redecorate Izuku room they sit down to eat lunch. Izuku was excited and told his father and papa that he can't wait to redecorate his room and of course meet the teachers that will help him during the time that he is homeschooled. Nezu just listen to his son speak and he tried his best to keep his mind of Izuku biological family but something deep inside him told him that it won't be long before Izuku family try and take his son away, as those thoughts clouded his mind he didn't notice the worry look on Izuku face or his lover's face either as he finally snapped out of it Izuku looked at his father and asked if he was okay which Nezu just simply repaid with a yes.

The day went on as normal and they finally headed back home Izuku still worried about his papa stayed closed to Nezu and held his head tighter than normal, Nezu couldn't help but feel guilty for making his son this worried after all Izuku was only five he shouldn't have to worry about him he should be thinking about playing outside and making friends but now he fears that Izuku is going to be too worried about him to even bother to make friends. He hopes that by taking Izuku to UA in two days time that well give him time to relax and make Izuku smile as he gets to see the hero course train and with that thought in mind he smiled brightly, Izuku seeing his papa smile relaxed and started looking out the train with his own smile.


End file.
